


Boundless Miracles

by StackerPentecost



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Flashbacks, Knotting, Love Bites, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Merle is a mostly decent brother, Mpreg, Nesting, Past Child Abuse, Police Officer Rick Grimes, Pregnancy, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StackerPentecost/pseuds/StackerPentecost
Summary: Daryl has spent almost all of his time as an Omega thinking that he'll never have children. But when all that changes, just when he begins to heal from the event that caused him to be barren, will he be able to handle it? Even when his Alpha is injured and his only family is still rotting in prison? Or can finally having the pup he always wanted be the thing to bring his whole life together?





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, another idea. Hopefully I'll be able to finish this one, I really enjoy it. Big thanks to casownsmyass for being my faithful friend and sounding board. What would I do without you? Feel free to find me on tumblr @frankcastlesmuscles.

Daryl grunted as he screwed a bolt into place. He’d been working on his bike for most of the morning, after having done most every other chore in the house that he could think of. He’d done the laundry, vacuumed the floors, dusted and washed and scrubbed most every room until they were sparkling before breaking and making himself a mid morning snack. Now he was out in the garage, tinkering with the bike he rode to work everyday, a gift from Rick for his 21st birthday, as well as with the new one he’d been building from the ground up from spare parts. He hadn’t gone to work today though, as his heat would be here any day and he’d been given time to deal with that. That also meant that Rick would be home soon. His mate didn’t like being away when his heat was looming, but he’d needed to go into the station that morning to finish paperwork. So Daryl waited and he worked, keeping his hands busy as much as possible.

He could tell when it started. His mind began to wander and his skin began to heat up, and not just from the work he was doing. He leaned over the workbench, letting out a soft sound as arousal began to build inside him, blood rushing downward. Taking a deep breath, he set down the wrench he’d been holding and carefully made his way back into the house. He could feel slick beginning to drip down his skin, soaking into his pants. He climbed the stairs and went into the bathroom that adjoined his and Rick’s room, quietly washing the grease from his hands before returning to the bedroom.

He was beginning to leak already, so he figured there was no use in keeping his clothes on. He began to strip, tossing each article off to the side. He then went to the hamper filled with clothes meant for the laundry. He had only emptied it of his clothes, leaving the dirty ones of Rick’s for this exact purpose. He methodically pulled out shirt after shirt, picking out the softest ones before going over to Rick’s side of the bed and pulling the comforter back. He laid out the shirts just so, making the perfect nest. When he had things the way he wanted them, he climbed in, happy when he got a whiff of his mate every time he inhaled. His favorite item of Rick’s was an old college sweatshirt that was worn out, but clearly loved. It always smelled like Rick, even after it had been washed, and it was beyond soft. He let his head rest back on Rick’s pillow, feeling completely at ease in his environment. It was a far cry from what he’d grown up with. All that was missing now was his mate.

Rick had come into the station that morning to find a stack of paperwork sitting on his desk. He hadn’t exactly been thrilled, he’d been hoping things would be quick and easy so he could get back to Daryl as soon as possible, but it didn’t seem that was in the cards. So he’d reluctantly sat down and began to lose himself in the bureaucracy of being a cop. As soon as he signed the last piece of paper and handed it in, he was out the door.

Rick could smell Daryl as soon as he got in the house. The scent of his Omega in heat was overwhelming, so strong even when he was sure Daryl was in another room. Rick immediately slid out of his coat and boots and went up the stairs. The door to their bedroom was open.

The Alpha let out a possessive growl at the sight before him. Daryl had done as he usually did when he went into heat and made a nest. He laid in the middle of it and though Rick couldn’t see from this angle, he knew exactly where his hand was. The sweet moans coming from Daryl’s lips only served to prove his theory right. The Omega’s other hand was wrapped around his cock, stroking slowly, as if he didn’t want to cum unless it was on his Alpha’s knot.

“Look at you,” Rick practically purred, stepping into the room and closing the door. He immediately went about ridding himself of his clothes.

“You’re such a good boy, trying to go nice and slow because you knew I was gonna be here soon.”

Daryl whined and nodded, still fucking himself on three fingers. “Knew you’d come and take care of me, you always do.” He hummed, his eyes shining gold.

Rick didn’t have to look in the mirror to know his eyes were now glowing red as he approached Daryl. A grin came to his lips when the Omega ceased what he was doing and immediately reached out to him.

“Fuck, I missed you sweetheart. Can’t wait to be inside you again.” Daryl squirmed slightly beneath him.

“Please Alpha, give me your knot.” Rick let his fingers run through the slick leaking from Daryl’s hole before licking them clean.

“You got it, sugar.”

* * *

 

Daryl let out a breathless sigh, laying his head against Rick’s chest. He felt sated and satisfied, filled to the brim with his Alpha’s knot. He could both hear and feel Rick purring contentedly and it made him feel that even more relaxed.

“I love you.” The other man whispered in Daryl’s ear, his lips pressing a kiss to his head.

Daryl hummed happily, burrowing closer. “I love you too.”

Yawning softly, Daryl’s eyelids grew heavier and heavier, until he could no longer keep them open. Before he knew it, he’d fallen asleep, feeling as though he was right where he belonged in the world.

* * *

 

It took him a moment to realize where he was. It had been a long time since he’d seen this place. Daryl shivered as he looked over the small space that was the single wide trailer. He stood in the living room, amongst the piles of empty beer cans and filled ashtrays and old fast food wrappers. If he took a deep inhale, he could smell the persistent scent of filth that had always filled the house.

“Shut the fuck up, you ungrateful little asshole!” Daryl jumped at the familiar voice, unable to stop the way his hands began to shake. He had to remind himself that this was a dream, he couldn’t be hurt here. He just had to ride it out and soon it would be over.

It was then that his surroundings shifted and suddenly he was in a tiny room, almost completely bare except for the rickety dresser in the corner and the small single bed opposite. The boy on the bed was only twelve years old, still innocent in a way, but that childish appearance was marred by splashes of red. He was curled on his side, holding his abdomen. His hands were slick and bloody and he shook as he tried not to cry. Every time his eyes landed on the knife on the floor, a soft sob wracked his small body.

“He needs to go to the fucking hospital!”

That was Merle’s voice. Merle, who had only been sixteen at the time, trying his best to make sure his little brother didn’t lose his life before it had even started.

“If he wants to fucking live, then he’ll live! If not, then good fucking riddance! The piece of shit deserves it!”

There was the sound of shattering glass followed by scuffling and several shouts, along with the sound of punches being landed. Suddenly all is quiet. Then the door to the bedroom flew open, slamming against the wall. Merle appeared, sporting a black eye and a split lower lip. He quickly hurried to the boy’s side.

“It’s alright now, brother. I’m gonna get you some help. You’re gonna be okay.” He scooped the bleeding boy up in his arms and ran out of the room.

Daryl remembered that night as if it had just happened. The rough ride to the hospital in Merle’s truck, the smell and the bright lights of the hospital, the pain of being poked and prodded and sewed back up. Merle had stayed the whole time, which was surprising considering his brother took almost no interest in him any other time. He remembered vividly when the doctor had come to inform them of the extent of the damage after they’d stopped the bleeding and put him back together. He remembered how he’d once again tried to hold back any tears as he was informed that he’d never be a proper Omega again, that his own father had robbed him of the chance to have children, and he’d only presented less than a month before. The doctor said he was lucky if he ever experienced a heat again.

That night was one of the worst of his life, and he’d had a lot of bad nights. Merle’s steady presence in the room had been the only thing that had kept him from falling apart. They’d made a quick exit when the police came asking questions.

It hadn’t gotten any easier. His mother had left the day he presented. She had taken to living in the only motel in town, only to end up dying when she left a lit cigarette out when she’d fallen asleep, starting a fire and burning the motel down with her in it. And so he’d lost the only real buffer between him and his father. Though he would never go as far as stabbing him again, he didn’t let up either, taking every bit of anger and hate out on his youngest son.

It wasn’t until Daryl turned sixteen that it would stop. That Merle would once again save his life. This time, instead of him being the one needing a hospital, it would be their father. But by the time the cops got there, it would be too little, too late and his brother would be leaving in handcuffs.

He’d gone into the foster care system after that, tossed from home to home, always unwanted. Merle never got out of jail. Daryl certainly had no way of raising bail after his brother was charged with manslaughter. He found out he was convicted two months after it happened, when Merle sent him a letter from prison. Apparently his public defender had barely put up a fight and the prosecutor had not been a big fan of the Dixon family. It wasn’t surprising, but Daryl had still been holding out hope that Merle would get out and his brother would swoop in and save him from the life he’d been thrown into. Daryl decided to stop hoping for things to get better.

He was seventeen when he met Rick Grimes. Rick himself was twenty at the time, and fresh out of the police academy. They’d met one night when the family he was staying with had called the cops on him. He’d gotten into a fight with his foster brother. The kid had seen the scar on his abdomen and taunted him for it, guessing what was wrong with him almost immediately. Daryl had taken it, until the kid had dared to threaten to reopen the wound. Daryl had punched him then and they got into it. When he’d told his foster mother what had happened, she blamed him and called the cops. Rick and his partner, Shane, had been the responding officers. Shane had done his best to speak to his supposed mother, while Rick had talked to him.

He remembered how the cops had treated Merle, had been prepared to lie, but that was before Rick had gotten there. The other man had been the most calm and level headed Alpha he’d ever seen, understanding and sincere. Daryl felt an immediate connection between them and he trusted Rick would believe him and he’d been right. Rick also saw the way he was being treated, the continued abuse he was suffering at the hands of people that claimed to care. He left the house with Rick and Shane that night.

He stayed the night at the police station, on a cot in the back room with the few meager belongings he had. The next day Rick found him a reputable group home that agreed to take him. It hadn’t been easy, he’d spent most of the morning on the phone and the computer, sweet talking and cajoling people into getting what he needed. When he finally got a room, Rick drove him there himself.

The home wasn’t perfect, it was crowded and Daryl didn’t like a lot of the people there, but for once in his life he wasn’t hurt everyday of his life and he was fed on a regular schedule. All he had to do was go to school and get decent grades and do a few chores around the home. Eventually, these demands became relatively easy for him to meet.

He also saw Rick on a regular basis. The young cop came by often with little gifts, be it a new shirt for Daryl or a treat from a local diner. Sometimes Rick would and simply hang around and talk. It was nice, made Daryl feel more like a human being to have someone that talked to him like an equal. But what Daryl would always be grateful for was when Rick took him to see Merle in prison. It was a good hour out of town, but Rick never complained. He never looked down on Daryl for anything either, least of all that he had a brother who was in the big house for killing someone.

Rick was still there the next year when he turned eighteen and graduated high school. He wasn’t the top of his class but he wasn’t at the bottom either.

What he really remembered was spending the afternoon after his graduation at Rick’s place, just the two of them. At the time, all the officer could afford was a one bedroom apartment on the edge of town. Daryl didn’t mind in the least, it was far nicer than anything he was used to. They stayed on the couch and ordered Chinese takeout, watching movies together well into the night.

When it came time to go back to the home, he didn’t really want to go. He’d never had such a peaceful, happy day in his life. Just as they were about to go out the car so Rick could drive him back, the older man stopped him and made him an offer that would change his life. Rick asked him to move in and before Daryl could realize what was happening, Rick was kissing him, so soft and sweet. It felt so good that Daryl completely stopped breathing until Rick pulled back. As soon as he regained the ability to think, he said yes. He’d aged out of the foster care system the day he’d turned eighteen and the home had only agreed to let him stay until his graduation, so he was free to go as he pleased.

This was his chance. Rick was about the only person in the world that he trusted. This was his chance to get out of the life that had plagued him since he was born, and he took it.

He’d been living with Rick ever since. The first few months weren’t the easiest. Daryl was used to doing everything on his own. At the home, the only person looking out for you was yourself, so he never had any help, and he certainly didn’t have it before he lived at the home either.

But Rick, Rick was different. He had never known someone so kind and patient. As an Alpha, Daryl expected him to be at least a little aggressive or hot headed or something like that. And maybe under an immense amount of stress he was, but otherwise he was the exact thing Daryl had been denied his whole life.

Rick was stable. No matter what happened, if the washing machine broke or the power went out or the rent was overdue, he never let his emotions get the best of him. That wasn’t saying he was emotionless, far from it actually. He was always smiling about something, even if it was just that he was getting to have his favorite meal for dinner.

Rick insisted on helping whenever he was around, not wanting Daryl to have to do everything by himself. He made everything a team effort, whether it was doing laundry or washing dirty dishes. Except cooking. Rick couldn’t cook to save his life. The most he was able to do was make toast and even then, he was still liable to burn it.

It took a while for Daryl to get used to this new arrangement, but it slowly became easier. Eventually he came to enjoy Rick’s help. It was just another opportunity for them to spend time together. It also freed up time for Daryl to do things he never had a chance to do before. He had more time to take care of himself, as well as do some of the things he enjoyed. He now had a small but growing collection of books and Rick had been taking him out to practice with his crossbow. He’d even gotten a job at a local garage, working on cars and another personal passion of his, motorcycles.

His relationship with Rick grew and grew with everyday. At first, Daryl stayed on the couch in the apartment, but it wasn’t long before he found himself slipping into bed beside the other man. It was comforting, having someone that wanted to hold him and touch him, though it was another thing he had to get used to. Most touches he’d experienced in the past were meant to harm. It was quite a new experience to feel a loving hand on his back or a gentle kiss to his head. But the more it happened, the more he enjoyed it and the less unease he felt.

Rick was as patient with their relationship as he was about everything else in his life. He acted on his feelings, but made sure to respect Daryl’s boundaries if he put them up. For a several months they didn’t do more than kiss. When Daryl let him know he wanted to take it further, Rick was more than happy to show him everything he knew, though at first Daryl didn’t even have the confidence to get fully naked. Rick didn’t take it personally, instead focusing all his attention on pouring love into every touch he gave, no matter how small. When Daryl finally let himself be fully exposed and let Rick worship every inch of him, it was one of the best nights of his life. It was the first time that he felt fully and completely loved.

Still, Rick didn’t know that he would never have kids. He didn’t know that the man he was in love with was a barren Omega. So, every time he was lucky enough to have a heat, he sent Rick away. The Alpha always seemed disheartened about going, but he never disrespected Daryl’s wishes. After several months of this, Daryl got to the point where he could no longer bare his secret. He loved Rick more than anything and he felt immense guilt for continuing to keep things from him. Rick was always honest with him, he didn’t deserve to be lied to.

So, even though he was terrified that he would be kicked out and left behind for the way he was, Daryl knew he had to tell the truth before it ate him alive on the inside.

He spilled his guts that night, as soon as Rick got home. He sat his lover down on the couch and confessed, detailing what his father had done to him as a child. For a long moment, Rick said nothing. Then he was taking Daryl into his arms and holding him close. He never once mentioned kicking him out, only that he loved him and that this did not make that love any less. When they kissed, Daryl felt a spark that burned like no other deep in his bones. Before he even realized what was happening, Rick was whispering all sorts of filthy things in his ear and there was slick gushing from his body.

Rick had sent him into another heat.

They mated that night. It had been nearly five years since then. And neither of them had looked back.

* * *

 

When Daryl opened his eyes again, he didn’t feel scared or uneasy. He didn’t feel the usual bout of anxiety and fear that creeped in after he dreamed about his past. For once, he felt almost at peace. Like the wounds that he had suffered as a child, both physically and mentally, had finally closed. They were still there, they always would be, but their sting was no longer the painful burn it had once been.

Rick must’ve pulled out when his knot went down, as Daryl no longer felt the pressure inside him. His mate had made up for it by getting closer and surrounding Daryl like some sort of scruffy octopus. Not that Daryl minded.

He smiled softly to himself and kissed Rick’s nose before closing his eyes again, ready to drift back off to sleep.

When he woke up again, Rick was already awake. He was watching Daryl with the most loving expression on his face, fingertips lightly tracing over his bare arm.

“Good evening, sweetheart.” Daryl blinked and pushed his bangs from his eyes as he lifted his head to look at the clock on the nightstand.

“Did we sleep all day?”

Rick chuckled. “It looks that way, yeah.”

Daryl ducked his head. “Sorry I made you waste the day.”

“Didn’t do anything of the sort. I can’t think of a better way to spend a day than to be with you.” Rick leaned to kiss Daryl softly, a hand running over his cheek.

“How about we order some pizza and stay in bed and just watch Netflix or something? We can finish Stranger Things.”

“Do I have to put on clothes?”

His mate smiled. “Nah. I’ll go downstairs and get the pizza when it comes.”

“Lots of bacon, please?” Daryl leaned against Rick as he picked up his phone.

“Whatever you want, sugar.”

They didn’t leave the bed for the rest of the night, except when Rick got up and went to get their food. Daryl once again fell asleep curled up in Rick’s arms, belly full and heart happy.

* * *

 

Rick always woke up earlier than Daryl. It hadn’t always been like this, there was a time when Rick would wake up to work and Daryl would insist on getting up at the same time. But now that he was more comfortable, the Omega let himself sleep in.

Rick quietly got out of bed and got dressed in a pair of sweats and an old t shirt. He didn’t have to work today but he always rose this early out of habit, used to working the early shift.

He stopped as he was just about to leave the room and head downstairs. He lifted his head, scenting the air. Something was off, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on exactly what. The smell was almost familiar in a way. He looked at Daryl, still dozing on the bed underneath the blankets. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary to his gaze, but he swore he could smell something different coming from his mate. Rick decided to brush it off. He was probably just smelling the leftover scent from Daryl’s heat the previous day.

So, he went downstairs and got a pot of coffee going, as well as getting out all the things Daryl would need to make breakfast when he woke up. Rick honestly wanted to do it himself, but he long ago learned that he was no good at cooking and he was better off leaving that work to his mate. Daryl also seemed to enjoy it, so Rick wasn’t about to take that simple pleasure from him.

Rick didn’t have to wait long for Daryl, skimming over the paper with his cup of coffee in the meantime. Soon enough though, Daryl came down the stairs, wearing a pair of pajama pants, wrapped in Rick’s old college sweatshirt.

Rick couldn’t help smiling softly at the sight. “Good morning, sunshine. I hope you slept well.”

A hint of a smile touched Daryl’s lips as he passed into the kitchen. “I did, thank you.”

He quietly began to prepare breakfast, glancing at Rick from the corner of his eye every now and then. As Daryl cooked, Rick couldn’t help picking up that odd scent again. What was that? He could swear that he’d smelled it before, but it seemed like it had been a long time ago.

Daryl made the usual menu. Eggs, over easy for Rick and scrambled for himself, lots of bacon for the both of them, and toast with butter and jam to be shared. It didn’t take very long, Daryl had long ago become comfortable in his role as household chef.

What he didn’t expect was the way Rick was looking at him as he went to lay all the plates down on the kitchen table. He raised an eyebrow as he sat down across from his mate and reached for a piece of bacon.

“What? Did I burn something?” He wondered through a mouthful of food.

Rick shook his head, biting his lip. “No, no sweetheart, nothing like that.”

Daryl blinked, head tilting to the side. “Then what is it?”

Rick swallowed, looking almost like he might have a few tears in his eyes. “I bet you don’t notice it, but I do.”

“Notice what? What are you talking about?”

“I’ve only ever smelled a scent like this once before. It was shortly before I presented, when my mother got pregnant with my little sister.”

Daryl narrowed his eyes. “What? I don’t..I don’t understand. Rick, that’s not possible. You can’t-I’m not..”

“It has to be. I don’t know what else it could be.” Rick insisted.

“No, I must be sick.”

“I know what that scent smells like and it’s not this.” The Alpha couldn’t help smiling widely, his heart threatening to burst with happiness. “I’m almost one hundred percent certain.”

“But it can’t be -”

“It is. You’re pregnant, darlin’.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl finds out the truth about his pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray for another chapter! I'm so happy I got this out within a decent time. I also appreciate every comment and kudos, they definitely inspire me to keep writing. As always, thanks to @casownsmyass for being amazing and looking over everything I do. 
> 
> It is also worth noting that sex lies ahead in this chapter. It's a little different in this 'verse. Alphas and Omegas have sex regularly outside of ruts and heat, the Alpha's knot simply does not swell and the Omega doesn't produce slick, so the sex is how it would be between two males in the real world. Just thought I'd put that out there in case anyone wonders.

Daryl felt his stomach twist uncomfortably.

“It can’t be.” He repeated, voice growing weak. He didn’t even realize he was gripping the edge of the table until his hands began to hurt.

“Hey, hey, sweetheart, it’s okay. Look at me.”

Rick pushed his food aside and stood up, coming to carefully pry Daryl’s hands from the table. He held them in his own, squeezing gently before reaching to touch Daryl’s cheek. Finally, their eyes met.

“Everything is going to be okay.”

Daryl shook his head. “How can you say that?”

“Because it’s the truth. When have I ever lied to you?” He sighed, leaning his head against Rick’s sternum.

“Never. But I still don’t see how that can be true. I don’t see how any of this can be true. How can I be pregnant? They told me it would never happen, that for all intents and purposes, I’m barren. I’m lucky I even have heats, that my body didn’t just completely give up on mating altogether.”

Rick ran his fingers through Daryl’s hair, smoothing it down.

“I know that, but maybe they got something wrong. I swear, I’m getting the same scent I got when my mother was pregnant with my sister. I don’t know what else it could be.”

“Maybe it’s cancer.”

“Don’t talk like that, you don’t smell sick or wrong..you smell like you’re having our baby.”

Daryl began to tremble faintly and Rick held him tighter in response. “Hey, you don’t have to be afraid.”

“Are you kidding? How can I not be scared?”

“Like I said, everything is going to be okay. We always deal with whatever comes, always. We’re a team, no matter what.”

Daryl squeezed his eyes shut. “I have to know, Rick. I have to know for sure. Not knowing is the worst part.”

“Then let’s stop speculating and find out, yeah? I can go to the store right now and we’ll have an answer before the next hour.”

Daryl bit his lip. He didn’t want Rick to leave but he also didn’t have it in him to go himself, not with his mind racing the way it was. So he nodded and let go of his mate. The older man smiled softly, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“There’s nothing to worry about. I’ll be as quick as I can, I promise.”

Daryl watched as Rick put his boots, grabbed a coat and went out the door. While his mate was gone, Daryl tried not to worry, tried not to think. He also tried to finish his forgotten breakfast, to no avail. Instead, he began to pace about the room before deciding to clean everything up so he could do something to keep him busy.

When the door opened, he jumped and immediately stopped what he was doing to go to Rick. He received another smile when he appeared and Rick fished in his pocket, pulling out a small white box.

“Here.” He placed it in Daryl’s palm.

“You can go do it now and I’ll be up in a minute or you can wait for me to come with you, your choice.”

Daryl hesitated. “I want you with me.”

Rick nodded. “Give me a moment and I’ll come.”

He took a second to toe out of his boots and replace his coat before taking Daryl’s hand and heading upstairs with him. Rick maintained a vigil outside the bathroom as Daryl went inside, the test in hand. There was a long bout of silence while Daryl took the test, Rick keeping his back turned even though the door was closed. He was polite as he could be, as always. It didn’t take long, soon the door opened again and Daryl reappeared, holding the stick in his hand.

“We have to wait five minutes.”

Rick took his mate’s hand again, going to sit with him on the bed.

“Everything will be alright.” He reminded, lifting Daryl’s hand to his lips and kissing his knuckles.

The Omega simply nodded, unable to say anything past the lump in his throat. The next five minutes felt like the slowest that Daryl had ever experienced.

When the time was finally up, he handed over the stick to Rick, unable to look himself.

“What does it say?” He wondered softly, looking away.

Rick took a deep inhale and held the test up to the light just to be sure. His breath caught in his throat.

“My god, I was right..”

Beside him, Daryl’s eyes widened and he grabbed the test, feeling tension already building in his chest.

“But..” His voice came out soft and shaky, like he was walking on uneven ground, “I don’t-I don’t understand. How?”

He looked at Rick with wide eyes. The Alpha could see he was beginning to panic. “I don’t know how, my love, but it’s going to be okay, I promise. This is a good thing, it’s wonderful thing.” Rick could no longer hold back his smile. “We’re going to be parents, darlin’. You get to have the one thing you’d never thought you’d have.”

He reached to place a hand over Daryl’s still flat belly. “I can’t wait until I can feel our pup inside you. And when you finally have the baby, it will be one of the happiest days of my life.” He murmured, eyes filled with nothing but love and adoration.

Still, these sweet words did little to calm the anxiety sweeping through Daryl’s system. He could not get his mind to stop racing, every what if or unknown bearing down on him. He threw the pregnancy across the room, wanting nothing to do with it.

“I don’t care! You’re not the one that has to do this, it’s me! What happens when I inevitably fuck it up? Then what? I can’t take back a baby, Rick! I can’t fucking take back a human being!”

He began to tremble in earnest now, breath coming in quick pants. He could feel his palms beginning to sweat as nausea took over. Rick didn’t let the angry words bother him, he knew his mate was simply overwhelmed. This was not the first time Daryl had worked himself up so much that he went into a full blown anxiety attack. It didn’t happen often, but enough that Rick had learned how to help Daryl deal with it.

“Sweetheart, look at me. Focus on me, alright? Focus on what my touch feels like.”

Rick took Daryl’s hands again, gently brushing his thumbs over the tanned skin. When Daryl managed to keep his gaze on Rick, the other man gave a bit of a rueful smile.

“Now, you need to start counting back from 100 by 3’s, okay? Can you do that?”

Daryl nodded shakily, “100..97..94..”

The shaking slowly began to calm as Daryl counted, keeping his eyes on Rick.

“That’s very good, now we’re going to breathe. Remember to push out your stomach when you inhale and let it come back in when you exhale.” Rick began to count to five, all the while breathing in and stretching his belly out. He was pleased to see Daryl was following along. He then counted down from from five as he breathed out and his stomach went back down.

Together, they spent the next ten minutes doing this, until Daryl no longer trembled and his breathing had become regular once again. Rick knew the attack was over when the Omega crawled into his lap, planting himself there and tucking his head under Rick’s chin.

“I’m sorry..” He whispered, wrapping his arms around the other man.

“Shh, you know you don’t have to apologize. I know this is a lot to take in, I don’t blame you for becoming overwhelmed with it all. I mean, you’ve gone almost your whole life thinking this is how things are and now it turns out that what you were told was wrong? That would mess anybody up, not just you, I’m sure.”

“I’m glad you’re happy, Rick. I’ll try and be happy too.” Daryl promised, lifting his head to look up at him.

“Don’t think you have to force it, darlin’. It will come in time. And if it doesn’t..then we’ll deal with that too. But let’s worry about that when we get that far. Sound fair?”

Daryl nodded, kissing Rick’s jaw. “I love you, so much.”

That got the corner of Rick’s mouth to turn up. “I love you too.”

He turned his head so their lips would meet. “But there is something we need to do.” He said once they parted.

“And what is that?”

“We need to take you to see a doctor. They’ll be able to tell us a lot more than a simple home pregnancy test can. Maybe they can help put your mind at ease.”

Daryl swallowed thickly, trying not to let the anxiety get ahold of him again. But he knew Rick was right. A doctor would be able to tell them a world of information, and even if he was pregnant, he needed a medical professional looking out for him along the way, no matter how much he disliked doctors.

“Can you make the appointment?”

“As soon as you feel comfortable again, I’ll call.”

“I think I’m okay for now, as long as you don’t wander off.” Rick chuckled faintly. “There’s no chance of that.”

He leaned back against the headboard, letting Daryl curl up against him while he made the phone call. He kissed the Omega’s head after hanging up.

“They said we should come in about three weeks from now, so I made an appointment for then. Are you gonna be alright until then?”

“Honestly? I don’t know. But I’ve gotta try, right? I did want this for a good deal of my life, I’m going to at least try to be happy, to think of the good things.”

Rick looked at him and smiled softly. “Yeah, I think for now, that’s how you should look at it.” He agreed and pressed a soft kiss to Daryl’s lips.

“We’ll be okay.” He promised.

* * *

 

And so, for the next few weeks, things went back to normal. Well, as close to normal as they could be. The pregnancy wasn’t far enough along that Daryl couldn’t go to work, so he spent his days at the garage while Rick was out on his usual beat. When the day of the appointment finally did come, they both took off from work to go.

Rick held onto Daryl’s hand the whole drive there, doing his best to project calm and peace, hoping it would help soothe any of his mate’s worries.

The waiting room was relatively empty, which Rick was thankful for. Other anxious Omegas would just make Daryl feel that much worse.

“Are you doing okay?” He asked as they sat down to wait.

Daryl gave his hand a squeeze. “I am so far, yes. But give it a minute or two, that might change.”

“If you start feeling bad, please tell me and I can help you breathe.”

It didn’t take long for the nurse to call for Daryl. Rick kept ahold of his hand as they went back into the room and the woman went about taking his vitals. He was then directed to the bathroom so he could take another test to confirm that he was actually pregnant.

Once they were left to wait for the doctor, Daryl leaned against his mate, sighing softly. “What if I’m not really pregnant and I’ve gone through all this for nothing?”

“I don’t think that’s what he’s going to say. It’s your scent, I can feel it, you are pregnant.”

“Your Alpha is right.”

Both men jumped as the doctor entered the room, a tall man with dark hair. He was in his late forties and judging by his lack of scent, he was a beta. Daryl gripped Rick’s hand harder.

“Does that mean it’s true? I-I’m having a pup?”

The doctor nodded, a smile on his face. “It is very much true. We even perform the test twice, just to be sure. Though from what I hear, your mate already figured this out on his own.”

Rick shrugged modestly. “I’d been exposed to it before.”

“Well, congratulations. Now if I may introduce myself, I’m Dr. Adams.”

He held out his hand for both of them to shake, which they did. Dr. Adams then proceeded to seat himself and look at the file in his hand.

“Now Daryl, it says here that you were injured shortly after you presented and you were told that you’d never conceive. Is that true?”

Daryl bit his lip but nodded, murmuring a soft, “Yes.”

“I doubly congratulate you then. With your injury, this is quite the little miracle. Now, what I’m going to do is take an ultrasound and to assess the state of your uterus. It won’t hurt, the only downside right now is that it’s too early to be able to see your baby. You’ll have to come back when you’re further along for that. Does that sound okay?”

Daryl looked at Rick before back at the doctor. “I think so, yes.”

“Good. I promise, this won’t hurt in the least.”

Dr. Adams went to wash his hands as a nurse brought in the machine. Laying back on the bed, Daryl kept his eyes on Rick. The Alpha smiled softly. “I’m right here, sweetheart, I’m not going anywhere.” Daryl managed to smile weakly in return, despite the fact that even this simple procedure made him nervous. What if they found something wrong with him?

His shirt was lifted and a cool gel was applied to his belly. Dr. Adams hummed softly as he placed a wand against his skin. When he did, a grainy image appeared on the machine’s screen. He watched the screen carefully, only glancing away when he made adjustments with the wand.

“What do you see?” Rick asked softly.

“I’ve found the place where the uterus was pierced. Now I’m going to take note of the length, shape and any other characteristics about the cut.”

He spent the next few minutes looking over the image closely, occasionally murmuring something to the nurse. When he finished, he cleaned the gel from Daryl’s stomach and the nurse wheeled the machine from the room. Daryl sat up, chewing his lip anxiously as he waited for the doctor to say something.

Once he was finished marking down his findings in Daryl’s chart, Dr. Adams turned to them. “I’m going to be completely honest with you both, okay? I would never want either of you to worry unless it’s warranted.”

Daryl’s grip on Rick’s hand got tighter. The Alpha reminded himself not to get too nervous or his scent would change and make Daryl feel even more nervous than he definitely already was. Nonetheless, they both nodded.

“Okay. From what I can tell, the cut has healed well. And the ultrasound is honestly the best way for me to see what’s going on, short of actually cutting you open and doing it that way.”

He saw the way Daryl flinched. “Which is invasive and something I’m not comfortable doing.”

“But it’s healed, that’s good, right?” Rick turned and kissed Daryl’s cheek.

“Well yes, that’s true. But as with anything, there is a best case scenario and a worst case scenario.”

“Don’t hold back doc, I-I need to know everything.” The Omega managed softly.

Dr. Adams nodded. “Best case scenario, the baby grows normally, the uterus wall holds, the birth goes smoothly, the baby is healthy, everything is fine. That could very well happen. But what could also could happen, is the wall doesn’t totally hold. It starts to bleed and tear. This isn’t catastrophic, it can be handled, but it’s also not good.”

The doctor sighed. “Worst case scenario. The wall doesn’t hold at all. The baby gets to a point where the wall can’t hold anymore and it rips. That puts the baby in grave danger. It breaks the seal on the womb and that brings all sorts of issues, including putting your life at risk as well. It would also mean you really wouldn’t be able to any more kids, even after the tear was stitched because the uterus is simply not strong enough.”

Daryl felt his heart jump into his throat. “What are the odds of-of that?”

“That’s just it, I really don’t know. Each scenario is just as plausible as the others. We really don’t know at this point because the baby is just beginning to grow.”

Rick, ever the strong pillar amid the storm, spoke then, “What do you suggest we do?”

“First, panicking is not the thing to do. We shouldn’t panic until there’s actually something to panic about. Second, I want to see Daryl for regular appointments to monitor the baby’s progress and the strength of the uterus. I also want you to be taking regular prenatal vitamins.”

Daryl looked down at his nails. “You aren’t going to suggest an abortion?” He whispered so quietly that Dr. Adams almost didn’t hear.

“I never want to suggest an abortion. But I’m sure it’s already crossed your mind given what I said. Do I think that’s the road you should take? No, because there is a good chance that we can get through this with both you and your baby in good condition. It is ultimately your choice though. If that’s what you want, I will provide the best care possible.”

“You know I’m going to be by your side no matter what.” Rick assured softly. He wanted this baby more than anything, but he wasn’t the one who was pregnant. That left the decision in Daryl’s hands.

Daryl placed a hand over his belly. He’d been so afraid when he’d found out he was going to have a child, but now, he felt different. Yes, he was still afraid of the unknown and what was to come, but the shock had worn off and his desire to be a parent with the love of his life had returned. He’d been given another second chance. He’d learned long ago that when this happened, you didn’t take it for granted.

“I want this baby.” When Daryl said it, his voice didn’t sound timid or unsure. He said it with conviction and strength. Rick smiled, feeling so proud of his mate.

Dr. Adams looked pleased. “I’m glad to hear it. I’m going to make sure you and your baby are taken care of, Daryl, you have my word. Do you have any questions?”

“Just one.”

“Which is?”

“Is it okay for us to..you know?”

The doctor chuckled. “As long as your appointments continue to go smoothly, sex is completely safe.”

Rick moved to come and shake the doctor’s hand. “Thank you.”

* * *

 

They walked out the way they’d walked in, hand in hand. But Rick veered off instead of going toward the car, ducking into a small alley with Daryl. His mate looked a little confused as to what they were doing. Rick stopped once he was sure they were alone, then turned to Daryl.

“How are you doing, sweetheart?”

Daryl looked down at his hands, chewing his lip. “I don’t know.” He murmured.

“I’m trying to deal but the more I think about what could happen, the worse I feel.”

Rick reached to place his hands on Daryl’s shoulders. “Let me help you relax?”

Daryl looked up. “How?”

Rick backed them up, pressing Daryl against the wall of the alley, crowding in his space. “I think I have some ideas.” He murmured deeply, leaning to nibble at Daryl’s ear lobe.

His hand moved to palm the other man through his pants. The Omega let out a soft whimper, baring his neck for his Alpha. Rick hummed, kissing down the exposed skin.

“Good boy.” He purred.

Rick’s hand moved up, fingers easily undoing Daryl’s belt and zipper before easily slipping his hand inside the fabric. Daryl mewled as soon as a warm hand wrapped around his cock, his breath coming in soft pants as he tucked his head against Rick’s shoulder. Rick licked his lips, beginning to stroke his lover from base to tip. He knew exactly what ways to touch, where to apply pressure and how to get Daryl leaking within minutes. Daryl’s hips bucked into Rick’s hand almost on their own accord, like the man himself had no control over it. Rick relished every sweet sound that came from the Omega’s mouth, swallowing down a few of them when he went in for a kiss. Then, just as it was really getting good, Rick pulled away, removing his hand. The sound Daryl made was positively pitiful. Rick almost felt guilty.

“Don’t look at me like that sweetheart, you know I’m not gonna leave you like that.” He smiled and promptly sank to his knees.

Daryl’s breath caught in his throat as his pants and underwear were tugged down his thighs and his hard cock was exposed to the open air. Rick placed a kiss to the tip, letting his tongue gather up the precum.

“So pretty, sugar. So damn beautiful.”

“Fuck Rick, please don’t tease..”

Rick obliged this request, eagerly opening his mouth and swallowing Daryl down. The Omega’s hands went to grip in Rick’s hair, tugging gently on the dark curls. Rick purred again as he drug his tongue along the underside before sliding all the way down, pressing his nose against the auburn patch at the base of Daryl’s cock. He inhaled deeply, taking in his mate’s scent, something like smoke and leather and wilderness. Daryl had never had the usual distinctive sweet scent of an Omega, but rather something all his own.

He began to bob his head then, using his hand to to play with Daryl’s balls and stroke what wasn’t in his mouth. He kept his eyes on Daryl the whole time he did this, moaning for his mate to hear. Above him, Daryl couldn’t keep quiet either, biting down on his fist to muffle his needy sounds. He tried to keep from bucking too much but Rick’s mouth felt too good, like a hot velveteen vice around his cock.

Rick could tell when his lover was close, noticed how his muscles tightened and his body began to quiver. He pulled back then, letting the head rest on his tongue. He opened his mouth, blue eyes trained on Daryl as his hand worked to push the other man over the edge.

“Cum for me, sweetheart.” The look on Daryl’s face when he loses it is absolutely beautiful. To Rick, there’s nothing better. Daryl’s eyes squeezed shut, his hand dropped away, and his mouth opened in a beautiful little ‘o’ shape. The sound he made had Rick’s cock throbbing with need. At the first taste on his tongue, he moaned, getting closer, making sure to catch every drop. Daryl tasted good everywhere, but Rick would lying if he said he didn’t enjoy this the most.

He slurped wetly, cleaning Daryl up before standing and bringing him in for a kiss. The Omega whined softly against his mouth, hands reaching to paw at Rick’s erection through his pants.

“Hey now, you don’t have to do that.” Rick murmured, hands stroking down Daryl’s flank.

The Omega gave a contented purr. “I want to.” Daryl breathed out.

“I want you to fuck me, right here. Please Alpha?”

Rick let out a possessive growl, biting down on Daryl’s shoulder. How could he deny sweet begging like that? He turned Daryl around, pressing him against the brick. The other man eagerly spread his legs and arched his back, sticking out his ass. Rick plastered himself to Daryl’s back, giving his bare backside a spank, which earned him a yelp followed by a moan.

“Guess it’s gonna have to be hard and fast, don’t want anyone to find us, now do we? You know I don’t like to share. But you’d never spread for anyone else, would you?”

Daryl shook his head vehemently. “Never.”

Rick grinned, sucking a mark next to the bite he’d left. “Good boy. Now I’m gonna treat you to something special.”

Daryl licked his lips and looked over to his shoulder to watch Rick sink back down to the ground. When he realized what the other had in mind, his breath caught in his throat and he whined in anticipation.

He shivered as his cheeks were parted and a hot, wet tongue found his hole. “Oh god, Rick..”

He’d always had a thing for this, loved having his mate go down on his ass, but now it was almost a necessity as he doubted Rick had any lube with him. Rick didn’t hold back either, eating Daryl out just as enthusiastically as he’d sucked his cock. Daryl once again found himself struggling to keep quiet, knees feeling like they might buckle and give out.

“Gotta get you nice and wet for me, sugar.”

Rick was pleased with the way Daryl’s body gave way to him, opening up just like he did when he was in heat. He thumbed at the pinkness that was exposed, using the stubble of his beard to add more friction. Daryl pressed his forehead to the cool wall, gasping out loud when a digit slipped inside.

It burned somewhat, more so than if they’d used lube, but Daryl didn’t care, he almost welcomed the added sensation. He tried to be still and let Rick work but couldn’t resist the urge to push back against the finger inside him, wanting more, needing more.

He got more as Rick began to stretch him. The Alpha also managed to tease him at the same time, fingertips circling but never touching that sweet spot that Daryl so desperately craved.

“Fuck, please. I need you, Rick..”

“Think you’re ready, sweetness?”

“Yes, yes, just fuck me.” Rick gave Daryl’s entrance one last swipe with his tongue before removing his fingers. He sucked them clean before pressing himself against Daryl’s back. He reached between them, undoing his belt and shoving clothes out of the way to free his cock. He groaned in Daryl’s ear as his dick slid between the Omega’s cheek, catching on his rim. Rick wrapped his arm around Daryl, hand sliding under his shirt to play with a nipple. His mate mewled, trying to get Rick inside him.

“Please!”

“Shh, sweetheart, I’ve got ya.” He used his free hide to guide his cock and they both let out moans as he finally sank into his mate.

“Rick!” Daryl’s voice came out strained, his eyes squeezing shut. Rick didn’t stop until his hips were flushed against Daryl’s ass. It was hot as hell to be plastered against every inch of his lover, holding him close. He was still for several long moments, ever considerate, stroking down Daryl’s flank. Then Daryl was shifting, beginning to fuck himself on Rick’s cock. Rick took that as his queue to get moving.

It wasn’t slow, it wasn’t easy and it wasn’t gentle. It was gritty and rough and everything Daryl craved. He braced himself against the wall, the brick digging into his palms. He shivered as he felt Rick’s teeth graze his skin, goosebumps forming up and down his arms. He could hear people, murmured conversations and the sound of cars turning over and passing by. He did his best to keep his mouth shut and muffle his moans but it was difficult, especially when Rick knew him so well, knew just how hard to thrust, where to put his hands, what to do with his mouth.

“Harder, fuck me harder!” He pleaded, cock having long since gotten hard again. That was something Rick loved, Daryl’s stamina could keep them going for hours. Rick obeyed, absolutely pounding into Daryl.

“You gotta be quiet, sweetness. Don’t want someone to make us stop, do you?”

Daryl immediately shook his head. “I-I don’t know if I can..” Rick’s left hand snaked up Daryl’s body, reaching to cover the Omega’s mouth.

Daryl whined, which made Rick stop, worrying that maybe he couldn’t breathe. “Darling, are you okay?”

Daryl nodded, reaching back to grab ahold of the hand on his hip and squeeze. “You can’t breathe, you grab my hand and tap my palm twice.” Daryl turned his head, meeting Rick’s steady gaze, nodding again.

The Alpha leaned in, capturing his mouth as he started to move again at the same punishing pace. The alley echoed with the sounds of their lovemaking, slick skin on skin and Daryl’s quiet moans and mewls. Rick was getting close, speeding toward the edge but he was determined to make sure Daryl got off first.

“Gonna make you cum again, sweetheart.” Rick growled in his ear, wrapping his free hand around Daryl’s cock, so that no matter which way he moved, Daryl was getting friction and pleasure. Daryl was shuddering with every move, clearly also getting close. Rick knew exactly what to do, adjusting his angle just so, so that every thrust struck Daryl’s prostate. Just as he did this, he let go of Daryl’s mouth, wanting to hear his lover more than he cared about being caught.

“Rick! Fucking shit, yes! Right there, don’t stop!” Daryl was aware he was calling out like a whore in heat, but he didn’t much care. He always turned into a slut for Rick and only Rick.

“Gonna cum all over yourself, aren’t you sweetheart?” Rick purred, thumb rubbing right under the crown of Daryl’s cock, just like he knew he liked. He couldn’t help leaning forward and sinking his teeth into Daryl’s shoulder one more time, adding ever more marks to his skin.

Daryl couldn’t take it, the pleasure was too good, too overwhelming. His body shook and shuddered as his cock twitched and spilled white all over Rick’s hand. He clenched around Rick again and again, riding out the waves of satisfaction. Rick didn’t slow down, feeling Daryl seize up around him only spurring him on, making the pleasure reach a boiling point. He growled again, holding Daryl against him as he came, shooting deep inside his mate. The sound Daryl made when it happened was almost feral, but filled with the delight of an Omega being claimed by his Alpha.

It took them both several minutes to calm down. Rick was the first to move, pulling his hand back and lifting it to lick clean. He then pulled out, pleased with the sight of his cum leaking from Daryl’s spent hole.

“If we had more time, I’d eat you out again.” Rick chuckled, pressing soft kisses to Daryl’s neck and cheek. The Omega smiled lazily, turning so their lips would meet.

“Feeling relaxed now, love?” Daryl nodded, looking like a cat who’d spent the day laying in the sun.

“I’m feeling better.”

“Good.” Rick gave him one last kiss before beginning to redress, helping Daryl do the same.

Afterward, he took his mate in his arms, nuzzling his cheek. “I love you. Everything is going to be okay.”

Daryl looked up at him with that same love reflected in his eyes. “I know. I love you too.”

* * *

 

They tried to go on as though nothing had changed. Daryl went back to work and so did Rick, but they both took off time to see the doctor twice a month. Eventually Daryl started to show, his belly growing every day. That made it harder and harder to do his work. So at around six months along, he decided to stay home, at least until the baby was born.

When he woke up that morning, everything seemed fine. Daryl made his way downstairs and went about his usual routine, making breakfast before doing his chores around the house. He’d finished all that and had been about to go out into the garage and do what he still could to work on his motorcycle when it happened.

A sharp pain jolted up his back, causing him to stumble and reach out to nearby table for support. What the hell was that?

The pain only increased from there, coming in waves, like someone was cutting him open with a rusty knife and trying to pull his insides out. He let out a whimper, feeling blood begin to leak from his body. He didn’t know what was happening, but something was very wrong.

He’d collapsed to the floor, but knew he had to get back up and call Rick. He needed Rick. Rick would help him.

Carefully, fighting the pain radiating through his body, Daryl used the table to pull himself back to his feet. It took him several minutes to get to where he’d left his phone but finally he grabbed ahold of it, only to have it ring before he could call anyone.

Taking a deep breath, he answered it.

“Shane, I don’t have time-”

“You need to come to the hospital right now.”

“What? Why?”

“Rick, he uh-” Shane trailed off, which was odd because it wasn’t very often that he was at a loss for words.

“Rick what?!” Daryl demanded, gritting his teeth as the pain returned.

There was a long pause where Daryl felt a little like screaming.

“He’s been shot. It’s not good..”

Daryl couldn’t remember what Shane said after that.

The last thought that ran through his head before he passed out wondered how he was going to live through burying the love of his life.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl's experience in the hospital leads to a revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for the length of this chapter. Normally I would write more but I've been sick for the last few days and writing has been very difficult. Don't worry though, I'm not giving up on this story yet.

When Daryl woke up, he woke to chaos. People rushed all around him, shouting back and forth about things he didn’t totally understand. They kept mentioning oxygen levels and heart rates and contractions. It took him a moment to realize they were talking about him. What had happened to him? Where was he?

He felt weak and dizzy, his head swimming. What was happening to him? He tried to figure things out. The last thing he recalled was getting a call from Shane and being in such pain. After that, he couldn’t remember.

He felt himself to begin to panic. He must be in the hospital, but where was Rick? He wanted Rick. Rick wouldn’t leave him here by himself.

Suddenly the pain returned, gripping his lower body, and he cried out loudly, holding his belly. “Rick! Rick, help me!”

“He’s losing too much, we need to hurry.” That came from one of the nurses to his left.

“Where the hell is that injection?”

Injection? What were they doing to him?

“Rick, please! Please help! Make it stop!”

That’s when he remembered. Rick wasn’t there. Rick had been shot. His other half might not even be alive. Daryl reached out and grabbed the arm of the nearest nurse.

“Where is my mate? Where is Rick?” He could hear his voice breaking, turning hysterical. He didn’t care. He didn’t care what they wanted to do with him, he needed to know Rick was alive. He had to be alive.

The woman tried to keep her expression soothing. “You need to calm down, everything is going to be okay.”

He gritted his teeth. “Where is he?” He yelled out, looking around at the others in the room. “Tell me where he is!”

A door opened on the opposite side of the room and a doctor rushed in.

One of the nurses came up to him. “He needs to be sedated, he’s growing increasingly unstable.”

Daryl wanted to get up and yell at her. In his mind, he could be as unstable as he damn well pleased. He opened his mouth to demand to see Rick once again, only to be overcome by another wave of pain.

Tears pricked at his eyes. “Rick..I want my mate!”

Dr. Adams face swam into view. “Daryl, you’re going to be alright, we’re going to get you into the operating room and we’re going to help you.”

“Just tell me where he is, please..” He begged, trying to push himself into a sitting position. He was immediately pushed back down by one of the nurses who easily overpowered him.

“Daryl, you’ve got to calm down, I will do everything to make sure you get through this.”

“The baby’s heart rate is becoming irregular.” That came from another one of the nurses.

The Omega sniffled, tears beginning to spill over. What was he going to do? He’d lost Rick, he couldn’t lose the baby too.

“The baby..Our baby..”

The rush of adrenaline and panic that had washed over him was fading. He felt himself growing weaker and weaker.

“We can’t wait any longer, sedate him now.” He watched as a syringe was inserted into the IV he was attached to.

Almost immediately, he felt his eyelids get heavy, like he was suddenly so light he might float to the ceiling. Faintly, just before everything went black, he heard a voice, irritated and demanding, coming from the hallway. He knew that voice. Daryl reached out weakly toward the sound.

“Shane...Shane, help me..”

* * *

 

“Where in the hell are you taking him?” Shane demanded, trying to push his way toward Daryl. They were wheeling him out of his room and down the hall in the opposite direction. The police officer was determined to follow.

“I’m sorry, but you have to stay here.”

“That’s my partner’s mate, the fuck I am!”

Just then a doctor came out the room and Shane immediately pushed past the nurse blocking him to grab the man’s arm.

“You tell me what you’re doing with Daryl and you tell me right fucking now.”

The doctor looked slightly exasperated but not entirely surprised. Clearly this wasn’t his first time dealing with someone as distraught as Shane.

“He went into false labor and it’s caused his uterus to tear and start bleeding. We need to open him up and stop it before the baby goes into distress and he loses too much blood. He’s got a good chance but it needs to be done now, so please, let me go.”

Shane clenched his jaw but said nothing and allowed the doctor to follow after Daryl.

“They better make it, doc! Him and that baby!”

* * *

 

The first thing Daryl became aware of was the silence and the sound of machines disturbing that silence at regular intervals. The smell in the room was so strong of antiseptic it felt like it was burning his nose. He hated the way it reminded him of that long ago night after his father’s attack on him. There was also the sound of footsteps on tile, too heavy for a nurse or even a doctor. It sounded like the person was almost agitated. It took a moment, but Daryl finally got a whiff of the person’s scent over the medical smell.

He forced his eyes open. “Shane..”

The tall, curly haired sheriff’s deputy stopped his pacing and turned. “Man, I was beginning to think you’d never wake up.”

Daryl looked around, scenting the air again. He smelled Rick, but not like he normally did. It was then that he realized Shane had blood on his clothes. He whined softly.

“Where is..Is he..? They wouldn’t tell me..”

“He’s alive. For a while they weren’t sure, but he made it through the surgery.”

Daryl bit his lip to keep from getting overwhelmed again. And as if their child was also pleased, the baby gave a small kick, sending another wave of relief through Daryl. This also meant their baby had survived the complications that had arisen.

“What happened? Rick is usually so careful.”

“He is. But it wasn’t enough this time.” Shane rubbed his temples, clearly more than a little frustrated about what had transpired.

“It’s my fault. I wasn’t fast enough.”

“What do you mean?”

Shane sighed. “We were pursuing a suspect on foot. Some asshole they caught robbing a convenience store. No big deal, we went after him while our backup followed in the cruiser. Well, Rick has always been faster than me. I sure as hell ain’t slow but Rick’s legs are longer and he moves faster. So I was behind him a little ways. This idiot goes down an alley that happens to dead end. Rick must’ve pulled his gun, I heard him order him to the ground. The guy had to have gotten on his knees. Just as I came around the corner, Rick was going to holster his gun and get the cuffs. He didn’t see the little snub nosed revolver the guy has tucked in his sock. He grabbed it and emptied every chamber.”

Daryl shifted, placing a hand on his belly almost as if he was afraid the man would appear in the room and try to hurt him too.

“Rick got lucky. The guy was a shitty shot if there ever was one. Most of them missed, ricocheting. I almost caught one. But two of them landed. One got him in the shoulder and the other grazed his head. I saw him go down.”

Daryl looked up. “Did-Did the guy get away?”

Shane shook his head. “I shot him. He bled out on the way to the hospital.”

Daryl let out a soft sigh. “I need to see him, Shane. I need to see him for myself.”

“Okay, I’ll make sure that happens. But there’s other things you should know.”

“Like what?”

“Last time I checked, he was still unconscious. They don’t think he’ll have any permanent damage thanks to the head injury, but they’ll only really know for sure when he wakes up. And it looks like his arm is going to be pretty useless for a while. He’s going to need physical therapy to help get his full function back.”

“But he’s going to live, right? They’re sure?”

“Yes, he’s through the worst of it.”

The Omega closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. “I want to see him.”

“I’ll get a nurse.”

Shane got up and disappeared briefly. He came back with a nurse who pushed a wheelchair.

“Dr. Adams wants you resting as much as possible from now on, so if you can stay off your feet, you should.” She informed.

Daryl sighed but allowed her and Shane to help him from the bed and into the chair. He felt like a damned invalid. As he was pushed through the hospital hallways, he shivered slightly. He hated it here. He hated that both he and Rick had ended up back here. Everything about the hospital made his skin crawl.

“How are you feeling?” Daryl blinked a little at the question, briefly glancing up at Shane. He and Rick’s partner weren’t exactly friends. Shane was brash and loud, rude as hell too at times too. Rick, though very much an Alpha too, was almost the complete opposite. They made quite the odd pair. But they were good friends and according to Rick, he enjoyed Shane’s company. Daryl couldn’t say he felt the same. But now Shane was acting almost reserved, or as reserved as he could be. He also seemed genuinely concerned. It was slightly disconcerting.

“Better. The pain I felt earlier was awful, I haven’t felt anything like that in a long time. I’m glad it’s over.”

“That’s good. I heard you, ya know, calling out. First for Rick, then for me. I was uh, very worried.”

He’d called for Shane? He didn’t remember that. But if he’d heard a familiar voice, he probably would’ve tried to yell for them, no matter who it was, desperate to make the pain stop. But Shane, worried? About him? Now that was a surprise.

“Are you the reason I got here? I think I passed out before I even got to explain what was going on.”

“When you stopped responding, I just knew something was wrong. So I called some friends at the fire department to come check on you. I would’ve come myself but Rick was still in surgery, I couldn’t leave him.”

“I wouldn’t have wanted you to. He needed you. Thank you, for being by his side.”

Shane simply nodded. The nurse directed them to the bank of elevators. “Can you take it from here?”

“Yes ma’am, I know exactly where to go. Thank you.” Shane wheeled him inside, pressing the button for the sixth floor. The doors slid closed.

“Do you know what all happened to me? I was so worried about Rick, I didn’t even think to ask.”

It was just now that Daryl was noticing the sutured cut on his belly. Shane relayed what he’d been told about Daryl’s condition and what had happened that had caused him to need to be hospitalized.

Afterward, the Omega sighed. “And here I thought things were really going to go smoothly.”

“It’s still going to be alright. The bleeding wasn’t as bad as it looked and they stopped it. They seem to think you can keep carrying the baby, you just have to be real careful not to strain yourself.”

Daryl put a hand over his swollen stomach, silently apologizing to his unborn child for any part he may have played in what had happened today. He hated the idea of being stuck doing nothing for the next three months, but if that’s what he had to do to keep their baby safe, then he was going to deal with it. The elevator chimed and the doors opened onto another floor.

“It’s not far.” Shane informed as they came out and went to the left.

Daryl bit his lip as they passed room after room, his stomach twisting in anticipation. Finally, they turned and stepped into one of the rooms. His heart ached from what he saw. Rick lay still in the hospital bed, the blankets drawn up to his chest. Even so, Daryl could see that his right shoulder was wrapped in gauze faintly stained red. He had more wrapped around his head, the right side of his face slightly swollen. His breathing was shallow but steady, and according to the machines he was hooked up to, his heartbeat was even and strong.

Shane wheeled him up to Rick’s side, so he could reach out and take his mate’s hand.

“I’ll leave you two alone.” He murmured softly and Daryl heard the sound of his retreating footsteps.

For a long moment Daryl was quiet, unsure of what to do or say. He brushed his thumb of Rick’s wrist, feeling his pulse beneath his touch.

“I was so scared..” He finally managed, voice soft. He was almost afraid of speaking too loudly, like he would disturb Rick’s rest.

“I-I thought..” He swallowed against the lump that had formed in his throat.

“I thought that was it. That I’d never see you again. That I was going to lose everything...you, our baby and myself all at the same time.” He took in a shaky breath, pressing a gentle kiss to Rick’s knuckles. “There wouldn’t have been anybody there. I mean, Shane and your other officers would’ve come, made sure you were buried right. Your parents too. But that’s it. I know nobody would’ve come for me. I know your parents care about me and about us, but they are your parents. My only family...how long would it take for him to know I was gone? Would my own brother even be told that we..that I..died?”

He bit his lip, trying to stop the tears.

“Would they even bury our baby..?”

* * *

 

It felt like being underwater. Everytime he would hear something, it sounded far off and hollow, like he could hear it but there was water flooding his ears. He could hear voices but it was difficult to tell who they were coming from and what they were saying.

He tried to recall what had happened to him. He remembered starting the day, waking up, getting ready, saying goodbye to Daryl. He remembered getting the call about the convenience store robbery, and then the subsequent chase on foot when he and Shane arrived. He’d had the guy, he was down on his knees, but what went wrong?

That’s when he remembered seeing the glint of a gun, hearing the shots, then feeling such intense pain in his shoulder and along his head. He fell then, feeling the warmth of blood soaking into his uniform. After that though, everything was blank.

“I was so scared..” That was Daryl’s voice and it was close, off to his right. He felt relief flood him, knowing that his mate was there. If he breathed deeply enough, he could pick up his scent. It was stale with fear, which Rick could understand, but it also gave off notes of distress, which made him worry.

Dammit, he had to open his eyes, he had to know what was going on. But it was like his eyelids were made of lead, too heavy to move. His chest began to ache as he listened to Daryl. What had happened to make his love think he was going to die? The more he heard, the more he was determined to comfort his mate.

Rick forced his eyes open first and slowly everything came with it. His hearing returned to normal and he suddenly felt everything, especially the pain from his injuries. But none of that mattered.

“T-That’s not going to happen to you..” His voice came out rough and thick. He swallowed against a dry throat, squeezing the hand that was holding his own.

“I’m sorry..I’m sorry I wasn’t there..”

Daryl immediately looked up, hastily wiping away the tears on his cheeks. “I didn’t know you were awake.”

Rick managed a weak smile. “I’m glad the first thing I saw was you.”

Daryl sniffled softly. “How do you feel?”

“Like shit that got hit by a truck. But that’s not important. What happened sweetheart? What are you talking about? What has you so upset?”

“I got up this morning and I was fine, but then I started having contractions and I started bleeding. As I was going to call for help, Shane called to tell me about you. When he said you’d been shot, that it was bad, I guess I panicked and I passed out. I don’t remember getting here. I woke up alone and I freaked out..I thought you were dead, nobody would tell me anything. I was terrified that I was gonna lose the baby too, that I was gonna die on the damn operating table all by myself..”

Rick squeezed Daryl’s hand again. “Are you okay now, sweetheart? Are you and the baby okay? Did they stop the bleeding?”

He nodded. “They went in and stitched me back up. Supposedly it seemed worse than it really was. I just need to stay off my feet as much as possible from now on.”

“Can you do that?”

“I’m going to have to. I mean, I’d rather be able to do things for myself but, the baby’s well being is more important than anything else.”

Rick smiled faintly. He admired Daryl for putting the health of their child before anything, even if he didn’t necessarily like it.

There were several long moments where they were both quiet. Rick stroked his thumb over Daryl’s palm. It was clear his mate had more to say, so he waited patiently for him to continue.

“I don’t know about you..” Daryl murmured softly, “But I don’t think there’s anything worse that can happen than for you to die alone. I was terrified that it would happen before, when I was with my dad, that he’d hurt me and I’d die before anyone cared enough to notice. Facing that again, I lost my cool. Seems like I’ve been doing that a lot lately.”

“But that didn’t happen.” Rick interjected. “And it won’t happen, not if I have to make a deal with Satan himself, that is not going to happen to you.”

It took a lot of Rick’s strength, but he brought Daryl’s hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles. “I love you. I’m not going to let anything like that happen to you.”

Daryl managed a small smile, always touched by the absolute kindness in Rick. He knew if the man had to give up his life for him, make a real deal with the devil, he would do so without a second thought. That was just who Rick was, he was selfless in ways that continued to amaze Daryl, even after all the time they’d been together.

“But, being in that state of mind made me realize something important.”

Rick pursed his lips. “And what would that be?”

The Omega let out a soft sigh. “I want my brother here.”

Rick’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”

“I want Merle here, I want him to see the birth of his niece or nephew. He saved my life, Rick. He’s been in prison for seven years already. He’s gonna be there for another thirteen, I know they’re gonna do whatever they can to make sure he doesn’t get parole and that he serves the full term.” He shook his head. “I’ve let him rot in there for too long already. I should’ve tried long before now to get him out. But right now, it seems more important than ever.”

Rick chewed his lip, “You’re sure about this? It’s not going to be easy, not by a long shot. You know that, right? We may try to do everything in our power to help him and it still might not be enough.”

Daryl sat up straighter. Rick wasn’t trying to deter him, he knew that. But Rick was a cop, he knew a little bit about the justice system. He was simply being honest with him, letting him know what lay ahead if he chose to do this. But Daryl had already made up his mind. There was no deterring him.

“I’m sure about this. This is something I need to do. I won’t be able to forgive myself if this baby comes and he’s not there.”

Rick nodded. “Alright then, I’ve got your back. We do everything we can and we get Merle out of jail.”


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Rick search for a lawyer to help with Merle's case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so proud of myself for getting out another chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

The next few days were spent in the hospital. Both were kept under observation. Daryl refused to stay in his own room, forcing the nurses to set up a place for him in Rick’s room. Whenever he could, Daryl would carefully crawl into bed with his mate, refusing to sleep anywhere but by his side. It was the only way he could get any rest in this place.

The night before they were set to be released, they lay curled together. Daryl was on Rick’s left so he wouldn’t have to put any weight on his injured side. One hand held one of Daryl’s, the other, though still wrapped up, rested on the Omega’s swollen belly. “I’m so glad you’re okay, that you’re both okay.” Rick murmured, leaning to press a lingering kiss to Daryl’s head.

Daryl gave a soft hum, eyes closed. He reached to place his free over the one of Rick’s on his belly, squeezing gently. “I’m glad you’re okay. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you. I’m not strong enough to do this alone.”

“You won’t have to. I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”

He sighed. “Do you think it’s the right thing to do?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean trying to get my brother back. Do you think it’s what I should be doing?”

Rick tilted his head, clearly in thought, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. “Does it feel like the right thing to do?”

Daryl resisted the urge to chew on his thumbnail, a habit he’d had since he was a kid. “I feel like I should’ve done it a long time ago. That I should’ve done everything in my power to help him from the beginning. Then maybe he wouldn’t be in prison at all.”

“But you were just a kid when it happened, and then you went into the system. There really wasn’t much you could’ve done. Things are different now.”

Daryl nodded minutely. “You’re right. Which is why I think it needs to be done. After feeling like I was gonna die, that I was gonna lose everything, I know I could never be at peace if I was gone and I never saw him again. That he was rotting in a damn cell so he couldn’t even see me into the ground. Hell, I don’t think I can live with it if he doesn’t get to see the birth of our child. Without him, I wouldn’t even be here to have a child with you. I owe him everything, and it’s about damn time I started acting like it.”

Rick couldn’t very well argue with that.

“And I know, I know he’s not your favorite person in the world. He isn’t always mine either. But I think he at least deserves this. Whatever comes after, we’ll deal with. But I owe it to him to get off my ass and at least try to help him.”

Rick understood, he did. No, Merle was not always the politiest, most pleasant human being to be around but he was Daryl’s brother, and Rick admired his mate for being so loyal to his only living relative. Daryl had shown the same sort of loyalty to him everyday since they’d known each other.

“You have my support as always, you know that, right?”

Daryl smiled softly, “I know. You’re always there when I need you.”

Rick leaned the short distance between them and planted a soft kiss to Daryl’s mouth. “We should start by looking into getting a lawyer that specializes in cases like Merle’s, where people have been wrongly convicted. They’ll know how to handle this better than a regular attorney. Especially considering you felt that the court was against him the whole time?”

His mate nodded. “I wasn’t there but I believe Merle when he says they rigged it so he’d go away for the maximum. My dad was no friend to the cops, hell my whole family was on their list. And his defense attorney is so shitty that they didn’t even put up a fight. They didn’t bring up the fact that my dad was a violent addict, that he’d almost killed me in the past, that he was just as liable to do it again. I would’ve testified in a heartbeat if they’d bothered to find me and talk to me! No way is that fair treatment.”

Rick was inclined to agree. “And you’re prepared to have to go through a trial? One where you may actually have to testify?”

Daryl paused then, chewing his lip. “I think so.” He murmured softly, “If that’s what I have to do, then that’s what I need to do.”

“Then I’ll start looking for a lawyer when we get home.”

“What about me?”

“Of course you can help, but I want you taking the doctor’s words to heart and resting as much as you can.”

Daryl made a face but decided not to argue. Rick was right anyway. He didn’t want to end up in the hospital again.

* * *

 

Shane came to drive them home the next day. Rick wanted to but was pretty useless thanks to the wound in his shoulder and of course he insisted his mate not do anything that couldn’t be done for him. Daryl gave an annoyed eye roll but decided to resign himself to the fact Rick wasn’t going to stop being protective, especially now that he was supposed to be resting.

“How are you feeling, brother?” Shane asked Rick as they rode home in Shane’s spacious pickup truck. For once Daryl wasn’t squished in the front bench seat, like he would’ve been in Rick’s old truck, but was able to stretch out in the backseat. Rick rode shotgun.

“I’m alright. Everything still hurts and probably will for a while but I’ll be alright.”

Shane glanced in the rearview mirror. “How about you, Daryl?”

Daryl shrugged, putting a hand on his belly. He smiled softly when the baby shifted, bumping against his palm. “I think we’re doing okay.”

Rick smiled at the word ‘we’.

When they finally made it back to the house, Rick hovered as he helped Daryl out of the backseat. Shane looked about ready to jump out and help if need be. Daryl waved them both off. “It’s not that far, I’ll be fine walking into the damn house.” Rick didn’t seem to believe him as he kept a protective arm around his mate. Shane only left when he was sure they’d be alright.

Once they were inside, Rick settled Daryl on their bed. “Do you need anything?”

“No, I’m fine. Please, I just want to get started looking for this lawyer. As soon as we find someone, then I want to go and talk to Merle. You know how he can be, he may not be so open to outside help.”

“How about we call him this time? I know you’re probably anxious to see him, but maybe we shouldn’t get his hopes up until we actually find someone to take his case. Then when we get them on board, we’ll all go see him.”

Daryl sighed. “Alright. You take the computer and start looking. I’ll see if I can get a call through to him.”

Normally, you can’t call someone while they’re in prison. But since Rick was a police officer, if Daryl called the prison and let someone know he wanted his brother to call him, they’d relay the message. He couldn’t do it all the time though, and was only supposed to do this if whatever he needed to say was important.

So he put the message through and settled to wait. Inmates could only call during certain times and the phone line was often long, so Daryl sat with Rick and helped him research until Merle called. When his phone buzzed about an hour later, he looked up at Rick.

His mate looked over from the computer screen. “Would you like some privacy?”

Daryl licked his lips. He hated asking Rick to leave but he always felt better when someone, even his own mate, wasn’t hanging over his shoulder. He’d spent so many years with people eavesdropping on everything he said, it was hard to expect anything else.

“Would you please?”

Rick simply smiled and kissed his cheek before leaving the room, laptop in hand.

Daryl accepted the call. “Hello?”

“Darlina! Where ya been? I tried callin’ you days ago.”

Daryl sighed. “I was in the hospital. So was Rick.”

Silence, then, “You okay, little brother? The little one okay too?”

Daryl nodded, even if Merle couldn’t see it. “Yeah, we’re okay now.”

He relayed what had happened to them in the last few days. Merle swore under his breath. “You gotta be more careful from now on, ya hear? I don’t wanna hear about anythin’ happenin’ to you or that baby. Ya understand me?”

“I’ll try, I promise.”

“Good boy. Now, is that all ya wanted? I know ya don’t ask for me unless it’s real important.”

“No, there is something else. Rick and I, we’re gonna see about getting you out.” Daryl could practically see the confused look on his brother’s face.

“What the hell you talkin’ ‘bout?”

“We’re going to help you. I’m going to help you, like I should’ve been doing all along.”

“Little brother..”

“Listen to me, what happened to you was bullshit and it’s my fault. If I hadn’t needed protecting, none of this would’ve happened. I didn’t help you in the beginning but I’ll be damned if I don’t help you now.”

Merle sighed over the line. “None of what happened to us is your fault. Not a damn bit of it.”

“But-”

“Stop blamin’ yourself right now, Darlina. I don’ wanna hear none of that bullshit.”

“Fine! But I’m still going to help you! We’re gonna find a lawyer, one who specializes in this kinda thing and they’re gonna help us get you out of there.” Daryl swallowed thickly. “I won’t let you rot in there any longer than you have to. I want you here. I want you to be there when I finally get to have a child. You deserve that. You saved my life, you deserve one of your own.”

Merle was quiet again. “And if I don’ want your help?”

“Then I’m just gonna keep trying until you do. I’m not giving up just because you think you don’t deserve this.”

There was a sigh again. “You can try, brother. But you gotta know that just because you try, doesn’t mean it’ll work. People want me here and they’re gonna fight to keep me here.”

Daryl’s fist clenched at his side but he clamped down on his anger. Now was not the time. “I know, I know it’s not gonna be easy. But I’m still going to do whatever I can.”

Merle seemed to be contemplating this. “Alright, brother. I gotta go, but I’ll call back in a few days, see how you’re doin’. Promise me you’re gonna stay off your feet like the doctor told ya?”

“I promise.”

“Good. See ya, Darlina.”

Daryl hung up the phone and exhaled heavily. “Rick!” He called out.

Rick reappeared, still holding the computer. He came to sit down next to his mate. “How’d it go?”

“Better than I thought. He’s on board at least. Not confident, but on board.”

Rick nodded. “Then let’s keep looking.”

* * *

 

They spent the next few weeks researching everything they could get their hands on. Daryl hated that it was taking so long but he knew they needed to be thorough and find the right person.

Finally, about three and a half weeks after they started looking, Daryl was sure they’d finally zeroed in on a viable candidate. “Her. It’s gotta be her.”

Daryl was sitting on the couch, the laptop propped up on his swollen belly. “She’s got the credentials, the experience, and she’s from here in Georgia.”

Rick came over, holding a plate with two sandwiches. “Here, you need to eat. You’ve barely done anything else but stare at that screen for weeks. Please, eat something.”

Daryl gave his mate a look, but set the computer on the coffee table and grabbed one of the sandwiches, taking a bite. He chewed and swallowed. “There. I ate, happy?”

Rick narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. “All of it.”

Daryl’s look turned into a glare, but he obeyed and began to eat again.

Rick picked up his own sandwich. “Are you sure it should be her?”

Daryl nodded. “Positive.” He murmured around a mouthful of food.

“Okay. Then it’s time to write her an email. After we send it, we can follow up with a call a little while after if she doesn’t respond.”

“You should do it.”

Rick blinked. “Me?”

“You know how to word shit to sound professional. I sound like a moron.”

Rick didn’t believe that Daryl was a moron in any sense but he had to admit, he knew how to put together a decent letter. He wrote police reports constantly, he’d gotten the idea of sounding professional and confident down to a science.

“Alright. But no calling yourself names, mister.”

Daryl stuck his tongue out, food and all.

Rick cringed and picked up the laptop, laughing. “Thanks for that.”

Daryl munched quietly as Rick began to type out the email, detailing Merle’s case. Daryl read over his shoulder, helping him to add details. They included whatever documents they could, wanting to give as complete a picture as possible. It took a few hours and a little bit of bickering but finally the letter was finished and sent. Rick closed the laptop.

“Now, we wait.”

* * *

 

When the call came a week and a half later, Daryl almost declined it, not recognizing the number. But on whim, he answered it.

“Hello?”

“Is either Mr. Grimes or his husband?”

“Uh yes, this is Daryl.”

“Hello, my name is Susan Walker, you sent a letter to my office regarding your brother’s case?”

Daryl swallowed nervously. “Yes, that was us. We weren’t expecting to hear from you so soon.”

Susan laughed softly. “Well the case certainly caught my attention. It’s not everyday I hear about such a clear cut case of defense of others. And his already scarred brother no less.”

“Yes. Merle..he saved my life, more than once. But that night, he was making sure my dad would never hurt either of us ever again.”

“I bet you feel some guilt over this.”

Daryl sighed. “I do, for a lot of reasons.”

“Well, I’m going to do my best to help ease that.”

“Does that mean you’re going to take the case?”

“I feel compelled to. Especially with his next hearing coming up, I think I can make a case for a retrial. I’m sure as hell going to give it my best shot.”

In that moment, Daryl felt like crying. When he spoke his voice came out hoarse. “Thank you..You have no idea how much this means to me. Thank you so much.”

“Thank me when you’re brother is free. Right now, I’m going to get in touch with Merle and make sure I’m put on as the new attorney of record. Then we should all meet, including you and your husband.”

Daryl nodded. “Okay. Just tell me when and we’ll be there.”

When Daryl hung up the phone, he couldn’t help the tears that began to fall. When Rick came into the room, he immediately was at his mate’s side, worry clear on his face.

“Daryl, sweetheart, what happened?”

Daryl let out a laugh between his tears. “Something wonderful.”

Rick looked confused. “What do you mean?”

“She called Rick, the lawyer. She’s gonna take his case. We’re supposed to meet her at the prison in two weeks.”

Rick’s face broke out into a smile. “That is wonderful, so wonderful.”

He reached to bring Daryl into his arms, wiping away his tears. “How are you feeling, my love?”

“More hopeful about this than I have in a long time.”

* * *

 

The next two weeks felt like two years to Daryl. He tried to keep himself occupied but that was difficult as Rick was constantly telling him to relax and rest. He was consumed with thoughts of the case and how it was going to go. He didn’t dare get his hopes up though. He worried if he did that, he would only be disappointed. He needed to be prepared that this might not go the way they wanted.

When the day finally came, Daryl couldn’t keep still as Rick drove them to the prison. He was anxious to meet the woman that would help his brother.

Once there, they went through security before being ushered into a caged off room, it’s only furnishings being a metal table and four chairs. Merle waited for them, along with a woman Daryl didn’t recognize. She must be the Mrs. Walker. She was an older woman, somewhere in her sixties if Daryl was correct, with a heart shaped face and warm eyes, her long gray hair pulled back in a tight bun.

She stood back as Merle got up and came to hug his brother. He was smiling as he took in Daryl’s shape. “You get bigger and bigger every time I see ya.”

Daryl rolled his eyes playfully and hugged back. “Yeah, yeah, I swallowed a damn basketball, shut up about it.”

“Don’t get your panties in a twist, Darlina, you look good.”

Merle pulled back and tipped his head at Rick. “Officer Friendly went and got himself shot I hear. You gotta be more careful, don’t want you to leave my brother and this little one without you.”

Though it didn’t sound like it so much, Rick knew Merle was genuinely worried about him. He didn’t want his brother to be left without a mate and his niece or nephew left without a parent.

“He was being as careful as he can be, man.” Daryl said, always coming to Rick’s defense.

Everyone took their seats.

Mrs. Walker smiled at the pair. “As you have probably already guessed, I’m Susan. I talked to you on the phone Daryl,” She held out her hand to him and they shook. “And that means you must be Rick. It’s nice to meet you both.” She shook hands with Rick as well.

“Thank you for this, Mrs. Walker.” Daryl said almost immediately.

She smiled. “Like I said, thank me when this is over and Merle is free.”

She reached into her bag and pulled out a folder filled with files. “This is everything I’ve gathered about the case. I wanted to go over the major points with all of you, to make sure I haven’t forgotten anything and that all our ducks are in a row for the hearing coming up next month.”

And so they went through every sheet in the folder, reviewing details and correcting and adding where it was needed. It took quite a while, Daryl lost track of time after the first two hours, but finally they finished and Mrs. Walker seemed pleased with the progress they had made together.

“Are you two going to be at the hearing then?” She asked, as she packed up her folders and prepared for them to depart.

Daryl nodded. “If it’s at all possible, we will be there.”

She smiled. “Good. Having the family there always looks better in the eyes of a judge.”

After saying her goodbyes, she left them.

Merle came to give his brother another hug. “Thank ya for this, little brother..” He murmured in Daryl’s ear so softly that Rick wouldn’t hear.

Daryl smiled gently, placing Merle’s hand over his belly. He smiled even more when the little one bumped against their hands. They were always like that, like they could tell when someone was near that cared about them.

“Just think, you’re gonna be there for that.”

* * *

 

“What do you mean I’m not going? I am fucking going to that hearing, Rick!”

Rick, as always, was calm in the face of the hailstorm that was his mate’s anger.

“You need to stay home and rest.”

“I’m always resting! I’ve done nothing but rest since I got home from the hospital!”

“I know but this is going to be stressful for you. What if they deny his motion for a new trial? How are you going to deal with that? Stress like that is not good for the baby and you know it. Please stay? I’ll go and call you as soon as I know anything.”

Daryl grit his teeth, crossing his arms over his chest. He was clearly still upset.

“Please?” Rick implored. “I wanna save you whatever stress I can. If it goes to trial, I promise you can come then.”

Daryl sighed heavily, the anger draining out of him. He didn’t like it at all, but Rick was right. What would happen if they denied Merle a new trial? He knew he was going to be upset if Rick told him that, but hearing it firsthand? Daryl wasn’t sure how he would react, but he knew it wouldn’t be good and probably would put a lot of stress on the baby. And that was unacceptable.

“Alright..” He finally murmured softly. “But as soon as you can, you call me and tell me what happened.”

Rick moved to kiss Daryl’s cheek. “Of course.”

* * *

 

Daryl felt like he’d been waiting for hours. Rick had left for the courthouse not too long ago, but it seemed as though he’d been sitting around for a millenia. He’d already watched two episodes of Chopped and was just starting on the third when his phone finally rang. He immediately moved to grab it.

“Rick? What happened?”

There was a brief moment of silence.

“They overturned his conviction. Your brother is coming home.”


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merle comes home and the trial commences.

Daryl tried not to get up and pace as he waited. Rick had detailed the proceedings for him. Thanks to Susan, the appeals court had seen it fit to overturn the conviction on the grounds of an inadequate defense. She showed that Merle’s first lawyer neglected his case and didn’t sufficiently defend him during the trial. It meant there would be another, that he would be tried again, as the state refused to drop the charges, but Susan was confident of the defense she could provide and the evidence they had. The new trial was set approximately a month later. The judge had also, thankfully, decided to grant Merle bail in the meantime, and since he had no major priors and had behaved himself while he was in prison, it was something Rick felt they could cover.

So, in a short time, Daryl was going to be able to see his brother outside of prison for the first time in seven years. Instead of pacing, Daryl chewed his thumbnail. He was supposed to be off his feet most of the day, so this was his way of dealing with the butterflies in his stomach.

His head jerked up when he heard Rick’s car pull into the driveway. He got up this time, going to the door. He just couldn’t wait for Rick to get the door, so he threw it open himself.

He was met with the sight of his brother sassing his husband about the flowers in their front yard as they came up the stairs. It was strange, seeing Merle not in the normal orange jumpsuit.

When their eyes met, Merle’s face broke into a grin. “Hey there, have you seen my brother’s sorry ass around here? He looks like he ate a watermelon and has probably worn a hole in the carpet worrying about me.”

Daryl let out a halfhearted huff and shook his head. “Come here, you asshole.”

Merle rolled his eyes teasingly and came to give his sibling a hug. “Thank you for this, brother.” He murmured in Daryl’s ear, soft enough that Rick wouldn’t hear.

He pulled back after, stepping past Daryl and into the house. He whistled lowly. “You’ve got a nice place here, Darlina. Your sheriff has really been treating you well.”

Rick smiled at his mate then, wrapping him in his arms and planting a kiss on his lips. “Hello there, darlin’.”

Daryl smiled against his lips. “Thank you for helping me do this.”

“You’re more than welcome, sweetheart.”

They went inside and showed Merle around. They had him set up in the guest room. He didn’t have much in the way of belongings, everything he owned tucked in a small brown paper bag. Seeing as he was going to need clothes, they raided Rick’s closet and found a few things that would fit.

That night, Daryl cooked dinner for all of them. It was one of the few things he was still allowed to be on his feet for. He made spaghetti, something he seemed to be craving a lot of lately. The whole time he couldn’t stop smiling. All his family was under the same roof for the first time ever. Merle only complained about the food a little, though Daryl knew most of his jokes were just that, jokes. And if the way he cleaned his plate was any indication, Merle was happy to be rid of the prison food that he’d been living off of for so long.

After dinner, Rick volunteered to do the dishes, so Daryl decided to show his brother his pride and joy. Merle grinned as Daryl flipped on the light in garage, revealing the bike he’d been piecing together before he became too pregnant to keep working.

“She’s a fine machine, little brother.” He said, fingertips brushing the seat as he looked it over.

Daryl shrugged. “I learned everything from you. Bet you thought I’d have forgotten by now, right?”

Merle pursed his lips. “It had crossed my mind. But it seems you haven’t forgotten a thing.”

Daryl smiled softly. He could still remember the days he’d spent in their shitty childhood garage, which more of a shack than anything else. He’d followed Merle everywhere, trying to soak up whatever wisdom his brother was willing to impart. So Merle had taught him how to take apart cars of motorcycles, how to fix them and put them back together. Nowadays, it was a therapeutic thing for Daryl. He was always calm when he was working on his bike, which was why he’d taken the job at the local garage. He even had the dream of having his own place. But for now, working on the bike he loved was enough.

“I’m glad you’re here, man. I really am.”

Merle glanced at him, the corner of his mouth turning up. “Me too, little brother.”

* * *

 

Merle made himself right at home in Rick and Daryl’s house. Within days, he was acting as though he’d been living there for years. Rick also felt his mate was safe enough with his brother that he could leave the house and go to work everyday while they prepared for the trial. Susan called and dropped by on a regular basis, reviewing and going over every step of what was going to happen and what she needed both of them to do. It was tedious work, and often left Daryl exhausted but he knew he needed to do this, needed to aide his brother in every way he could.

When they weren’t working with Susan, they teased and insulted each other in that sort of banter that brothers’ had. Merle tried to help Daryl do things around the house, but mostly he spent his time scolding him when he didn’t rest and take a break from all the housework. Daryl couldn’t help it, he had to do something to keep him busy and he was an Omega, taking care of a household was in his blood.

Finally, one day, after Daryl had begun to scrub the kitchen counter for what felt like the three thousandth time in a row, Merle had had enough. “Okay okay, enough with the all the house nonsense. I know it’s your role and all that bullshit, but you’re still my brother and Dixons don’t do that sorta thing.”

Daryl stopped and rolled his eyes. “I ain’t a Dixon no more, remember? I’m a Grimes.”

“Bull-fucking-shit. As long as I am breathing on God’s green earth, you are a Dixon. Which means, we are gonna do something fucking fun. And since we can’t drink or smoke, that leaves only one thing.”

Merle disappeared from the room briefly, heading the garage. Daryl crossed his arms over his chest and waited.

Soon Merle returned, holding in his arms - “My crossbow? Where did you even find that?”

“I saw it under all that shit back there. I knew you wouldn’t ever get rid of it, you’re too much of the sentimental type to do that.”

Daryl sighed, even though Merle had a point. He could never get rid of the only real gift his brother had ever given to him. He’d gotten it when he was fourteen. Somehow, his dipshit of a brother had won the thing in a poker game. So, seeing how miserable Daryl was, Merle had made an excuse to get him out of the house and took him out back, deep into the woods. There he’d revealed the bow and had spent the next several hours teaching Daryl how to use it, all the way until dark. And when it had gotten dark, they’d camped out, instead of going home. It had been one of the best nights of Daryl’s life, a fond memory among all the darkness that had been his childhood. When he’d been taken from the house the night of the shooting, he’d remembered to grab the bow before anything else. And somehow, by some miracle, he’d managed to hold onto it all these years, through foster and group homes and then Rick’s apartment and now their home together.

“Come on little brother, don’t fucking tell me you don’t remember how to shoot.”

“Of course I remember how to shoot you dumbass. But, since I’ve been a bit preoccupied lately,” He gestured at his stomach, “I haven’t really had time to think about going out anywhere.”

“Well come on, you’ve got time now. You’ve cleaned every surface in this fucking house. Rick’s bathroom is so clean you can eat outta the damn toilet. Let’s do something fun for a while.”

Daryl chewed his lip. He couldn’t really argue with that. He also had to admit, the cleaning was getting a little boring. “Alright, alright, fine. Let’s go.”

He wiped his hands on a dish towel and followed his brother outside. They walked toward the back of the property, facing the woods. Merle walked off again to find them something to shoot at. He came back with a wooden board, which he’d spray painted a crude target on in black. He then proceeded to nail the target to a tree.

“Now Darlina, show me what you got.”

Daryl picked up the crossbow, testing the weight in his hands, getting reacquainted with it. It felt familiar, like getting back on a bicycle after not riding for a while. For once his changed body wasn’t much of a hindrance, as most of the work to shoot the bow was in the arms. Daryl stepped forward, lining himself up with the target and raising the weapon. Merle stood a few feet away, taking note of his stance and posture. Apparently, it was where it should be as he didn’t point out any mistakes. Daryl took even, deep breaths, focusing on nothing but the target in front of him. He blocked out everything else, the sound of Merle beside him, the sound of cars going by and the birds in the trees. With a simple exhale, he released the arrow and it sailed through the air, making a pinging sound as it hit the wooden board.

Dead center. Bullseye.

Daryl turned to his brother and grinned. “Well, how about that asshole?”

Merle let out a snort but smiled back. “It would seem that my awesome training all those years ago has stuck. What do you say, Darlina? I think I deserve a thank you.”

Daryl scoffed and gave Merle the finger. “Oh fuck off.”

Merle just laughed.

They took turns shooting, gathering new targets to make things more interesting. Daryl drew the line when Merle asked to shoot an apple off his head. When they’d finished, they went to sit on the back porch. Daryl got a beer for Merle and some lemonade for himself. Merle asked for a cigarette but Daryl informed him that he had quit shortly after meeting Rick and that it would be bad for the baby anyway. His brother seemed to respect that.

“Are you worried?” Daryl asked, rocking gently on the porch swing. Merle sat beside him in one of the other chairs.

“Worried about what?”

“What’s coming, the trial.” Merle took a deep breath before taking a drink from his beer, fiddling with the label on the bottle. “I know you probably think I should be, right? Well, I’m not.”

“But-”

“Now you listen to me, brother. I’ve already been in there for seven long years. I know how to survive, how to take care of myself. It’s become second nature. Even though I know what I did was right and needed to be done, I’ve accepted that I’m going to have to pay for it sometime, be that going back to prison, or when I meet my maker. As much as I want to stay out, be there for you and the little one when they come, if I can’t be, you have to accept that, okay? You have to go on without me, like you have been. You’ll see me, it may not be like you want, but you’ll see me. And one day, I’ll be out again.”

Daryl bit his lip, looking down at his hands. “No, you know why you shouldn’t be worried? Because you’re not going back to that place. Never again. I have faith in Susan, that she can help you beat this. She’s going to do it, she’s going to get you out for good. So no, you shouldn’t be worried.”

Merle sighed, finishing his beer. “Whatever you say, Daryl.”

* * *

 

It wasn’t long before the trial crept up on them, invading Daryl’s sense of ease. He was grilled for hours by Susan in preparation for his testimony.

When the day finally came, Daryl was a ball of nerves. They all arrived at the courthouse, dressed in their Sunday best. Merle was escorted away by Susan while Rick and Daryl took their seats in the gallery. Rick could smell Daryl’s nervous scent, the anxiety rolling off of him in waves. He wasn’t testifying today, but he would be in a few days and Rick was honestly worried he was going to be overwhelmed.

He wrapped his arm around his mate, nuzzling his cheek. “Everything is going to be okay, sweetheart. You’re gonna get through this.”

Daryl nodded, willing Rick’s calm scent and voice to soothe him. “I know..” He murmured. “I know..”

Merle was brought into the room then, Susan at his side. They took their seats at the table on the right side of the room, the same side where Rick and Daryl were sitting. The prosecutor representing the state of Georgia sat at the other table across the aisle. She was a short woman, with long red hair and dark glasses. She gazed harshly in their direction every now and then until the judge entered and the room was called to order.

As the trial began, it was prosecution’s turn to go first. They spent just over a day presenting their evidence, which Susan said, was almost the exact same thing as what they had given at the first trial. That was good, it was what they had planned for.

Then it was Susan’s turn to lay out her rebuttal. Daryl listened closely as she went over everything they’d talked about, from their father’s history of addiction and abuse, the way he had nearly killed Daryl in the past and how Merle had seen no other choice but to use force to stop their father from trying to kill him again.

By the time she finished, court was adjourned for the day. That meant he would testify first thing the next day.

Daryl didn’t sleep much at all that night. He tossed and turned, worried he’d say something wrong or that his words would fall on deaf ears.

When he woke the next morning, he was drenched in sweat. Rick held his hand as they entered the courthouse. He had to wait in another room until he was called out, which meant being separated from Rick until everything was over. Daryl didn’t like it in the least, but Susan came in to reassure him. So he reluctantly kissed Rick goodbye and went to sit in seclusion.

He chewed his thumbnail, trying to remember to breathe. _You have to do this._ He told himself. _You can do this. Just tell the truth._

He looked up when a uniformed guard entered the room and said his name. He took one last deep breath and stood, following the man out into the courtroom. He was directed to sit in the witness stand. He ducked his head, trying not to think of all the eyes on him. Daryl did as he was told when he was given the Bible to swear on. Everything felt extremely surreal, like he wasn’t actually in the room, like he was just another spectator. He felt the baby flutter nervously, like the little one could sense his anxiety.

“Daryl?” He looked up at the sound of Susan’s voice. She was standing near the podium, a soft smile on her lips.

“Are you alright? Can I ask you questions now?”

He bit his lip but nodded.

“You need to respond verbally.”

He jumped slightly, eyes darting to the judge seated next to him. He was an older man with dark skin and bright brown eyes. He didn’t look especially intimidating, but it didn’t take much to set Daryl on edge in this situation.

He swallowed thickly. “Sorry..Yes, I-I’m ready..”

“Good. Now, can you please tell us how old you were when your father hit you for the first time?”

Daryl hesitated, eyes roving the crowd until he found Rick’s steady gaze. If he listened hard enough, he could hear his mate saying, _“You can do this. I’m right here with you.”_

“The first time I remember? I think I was five. I had broken a cup by accident..dropped it on the floor..and I remember him yelling. Then I remember being struck, hard enough that the kids at school made fun of me because my face had swelled.”

Susan nodded. “I’m sorry. And what happened as you got older?”

“It got worse.”

“How so?”

“He hit me every chance he got..I-I would hide under my bed for hours, hoping he’d leave me alone..”

“He also drank and frequently abused drugs, is that true?”

Daryl went to nod, only to remember he needed to speak. “Yes. I-I didn’t understand that until I got older.”

“What kind of drugs?”

Daryl closed his eyes, trying to keep his hands from shaking. “Meth..heroin..whatever shit he could get his hands on.”

Susan proceeded to show the court the drug paraphernalia found in the house at the time of Merle’s arrest, along with photos of some of the injuries he had sustained as a child. The photos had been taken by child services.

“When was the worst time, Daryl?”

Daryl bit his lip again, feeling tears sting the corners of his eyes. “A-After...After I presented..as an Omega. Not long after...he stabbed me. L-Left me to bleed to death. If it hadn’t been for my brother..I’d have died. Even so..I was told I’d never have children..Now that I am..it puts my health and my baby’s health at risk..”

“Did brother always protect you?”

“He-He tried his best. He had his own life to deal with too..But he tried. That’s why he did what he did. He knew our dad would try again..He didn’t want an Omega for a son..”

Susan came closer. “I’m sure some people are going to ask, what about your mother?”

Daryl sucked in another harsh breath. “My mother..She uh, she moved out the day I presented..died when her motel burned down..”

“So, besides your brother, there was no buffer between you and your father’s abuse?”

“No, ma’am.”

Susan smiled then. “Thank you, Daryl, you did just fine.”

There was a momentary lapse of silence as Susan went to sit down beside his brother and the prosecutor came to take her place.

“Mr. Dixon, isn’t it true that you and your brother both partook in the illegal drugs and drinking going on in your childhood home?”

Daryl blinked. “No..I mean, I didn’t. Merle might’ve a few times, but he learned to stay away from it.”

“Is that why he was arrested twice on possession of a controlled substance before he was sixteen?”

“I told you he learned,” Daryl insisted. “Once he realized how bad that shit is, he stopped.”

“Is that so?” She looked skeptical to say the least. “And you claim your father tried to kill you, for being on Omega. Now why would anyone do that? Most parents want grandchildren, do you really expect us to believe that an Alpha would jeopardize one of his only chances at grandchildren?”

Daryl gritted his teeth, feeling his anger flare. “My father wanted nothing to do with children or grandchildren. The only reason my brother and I were born is because he failed at inducing my mother to miscarry.”

While Rick visibly paled at this new bit of information, which Daryl had never shared, the prosecutor barely even blinked.

“Right, and then this supposed attack left you barren, that’s what you said? How is it that you’re sitting here before this court, more than six months pregnant?”

Daryl unconsciously put a protective hand over his belly. “The doctors got it wrong. And the injury still affects me. I went into false labor because of it, I could’ve bled to death if someone hadn’t taken me to the hospital for help.”

“So you lied?”

Daryl let out an audible growl. “I am not lying. Everything I have said is the truth.”

“You said you were told you were unable to have kids and now you’re pregnant. How is that not lying?”

“I wasn’t asked to explain, but now I just did. I am not lying.”

“Let’s face it, you are. And if you’re lying about how you came to be with child, what else are lying about it? The fact that your brother had a temper? That he had a vendetta against your father for paying more attention to you? For not sharing his drugs? Maybe your mate is a lie too, I wouldn’t be surprised if you’ve been lying to your poor husband all this time.”

“You bitch! Don’t you fucking dare talk to about my family like that!” Daryl spat, ready to run from the podium and attack this woman for saying such awful, untrue things.

Before he knew what was happening, he was being escorted from the room.

When he finally was in Rick’s arms again, he was still shaking.

* * *

 

The verdict came two days later. Daryl held onto Rick’s hands as they watched the jury return to the courtroom, listening to the sound of his mate’s steady mantra of calming words. Merle turned from his chair, shooting Daryl a level glance before turning back around.

As the jury foreman rose to read the verdict, Daryl swore all the air left the room, making it impossible to breathe.

“We, the jury, find the defendant, Merle Dixon, not guilty.”

Everything was so quiet, you could have heard a pin drop. It was Susan who broke the silence, erupting into a holler, pulling Merle into a hug that he begrudgingly obliged.

Daryl felt like the weight of the whole world had been lifted from his shoulders. He held onto Rick like a lifeline, his smile watery. “Did-Did I hear it right? He’s free?”

Rick kissed his head. “You did sweetheart, he’s free, because of you.”

He wasn’t stopped as got up and went to hug his brother over the barrier, Rick by his side. “I told you that you were never going back there again.” He murmured, gripping his brother’s shirt tight.

There was a soft chuckle in his ear. “I guess I should listen to my pain in the ass little brother more often then, huh?”

At first, as they went to sit back down, Daryl didn’t realize what was happening. He ignored the odd, wet feeling until it became too pronounced to ignore. And his mate was looking at him strangely.

“Rick?”

He was feeling unsteady now. Rick wrapped an arm around him to keep him from swaying.

“I think your water broke, sweetheart. But..it’s bloody. We need to get you to the hospital, okay?”

Daryl swallowed, mouth feeling dry. He could feel the pain beginning to start, radiating from his lower back. His eyes met his brother’s, who was watching with increased worry.

“You better be there.” 

That was the last thing he managed before his knees buckled.


End file.
